Thanos vs Galeem
Description Marvel vs Smash Bros! Which of these powerful life-destroying machines has the force to destroy the other? Interlude Wiz: Ever since there were heroes trying to save the universe, there have been people trying to destroy it. Boomstick: But these take it a little too far! Like Thanos, the ultimate Marvel villain. Wiz: And Galeem, the universe-crushing killer of Nintendo. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, powers and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Thanos Wiz: Millions of years ago, when ape first transcend from the apes, the all powerful Celestials decided to meddle with life itself. Boomstick: Those spawned the Eternals, destined for immortality, the people who would one day turn into the X-Men, and the oddball, failed experiment that became the Deviants. ' Wiz: One Eternal named Mentor moved all the Eternal's to the moons of Saturn and after meeting a being named Sui-San, his own son would ravage and destroy the universe, so that all the cosmos may know his name: His name was Thanos. ''(Thanos: Perfectly balanced, as all things should be.) '''Boomstick: After he was born to a mother that tried to kill him and well...Mentor, Thanos was immediately destined for greatness, and then he met Death and threw all of that aside. Wiz: To impress Death and earn her affection, Thanos went on a murderous rampage on request from Lady Death herself. Boomstick: But you can't destroy life on Earth without incredible power and fortunately for Thanos, he had that in spades. Wiz: Thanos was the fastest and strongest Eternal/Deviant around, but using scientific and magical enhancements, his already absurd speed and power became ridiculous. Boomstick: Thanos owns the Space Throne, a vehicle designed to be a weapon that's designed to be a chair. This throne can create forcefields, travel at light speeds and using it, he can travel through time and space! Woah-ho! If I had that I would tell my older self to not say 'hello' to that nice lady, after 3 years it won't end well. Wiz: Yes...Well, even without the throne, Thanos can shoot lasers from his eyes, create time windows and even shields that can withstand the force of planet-busting attacks so why he feels the need to have the Throne do everything for him? We'll never know, but his magical enhancements create powers he'd never begin to use without it. He's skilled in a wide variety of magic, such as Petrification and Curses. Boomstick: But coming compact in with this limited edition power, he has limited edition durability as well. This guy is almost impossible to hurt. Take the MCU Thanos who's weaker than his comic counterpart, but after a beating from some of the most powerful Marvel characters, came out with a single drop of blood. His comic counterpart even shot himself in the face with a weapon that was designed to hurt him just to show how good he was. Wiz: Yeah, don't shoot yourself in the face with a gun in REAL life, or you might end up 6 feet under, and facing Thanos alone would also be like shooting yourself in the face. He's strong enough to crack a weapon renounced for it's durability, battled two Thor's at once and lifted a 50 quintillion tonne space ship inside a living planet who's stomach acid is stronger than supernovas. Boomstick: He can travel three billion times the speed of light and when inside a black hole, he survived a force of over 274 septillion tonnes of TNT, which is stupidly high, but guess what? Thanos decided he needed EVEN MORE godly power, so now he wields the Infinity Gauntlet. Wiz: But the Gauntlet isn't too great all by himself, and that's where the Infinity Stones come into play. Each stone has a specific property and strength but when all 6 are combined, you don't stand a chance. Boomstick: The green-''' Wiz: No. 'Boomstick: Blue?-' Wiz: No. '''Boomstick: Well, it's not my fault! How am I supposed to keep track if they keep changing all the time?! Wiz: The orange Time Stone has the ability to control and manipulate the entire timeline, moving it either forwards or backwards, he can even create an endless time loop to infinitely repeat the same scene over and over again. Boomstick: The...screw it, the Space Stone allows Thanos to travel through space, creating portals and wormholes to get where he needs to go, that would make my trips to get more beer so much more faster. Wiz: The Soul Stone can manipulate souls both alive and dead, and can bend and use them to his will. Boomstick: The Mind Stone allows Thanos telekinesis, telepathy and gives him universal consciousness. Wiz: The Power Stone allows Thanos to control all power in the universe, which empowers all the other stones and is mostly used to give the user extra power and stamina. Boomstick: And finally, the Reality Stone allows him to manipulate reality in many different ways, such as turning people to ribbons or confetti. "Hey, my ex-wife showed to my birthday party, well, we are out of confetti...BOOM!" Ha ha... Oh, man I wish this was real. Wiz: Well if it was real, you'd probably destroy half of the universe with a snap of your fingers, like Thanos did, so you really shouldn't have one. (Peter Parker: Mr. Stark...I don't feel so good...) Boomstick: And for once, a combatants doesn't have any exploitable weaknesses, except that he's sometimes has performance anxiety, but hey, stage fright happens to the best of us. Wiz: But Thanos never backs down from his goal to destroy the universe in Lady Death's name. Boomstick: Hey, I nearly forgot that's why he did it! (Thanos: You should've gone for the head... Thor: No! Thanos snaps his fingers, destroying half the universe.) ''' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Galeem Wiz: Since the dawn of time, the lords of light and darkness have raged war. '''Boomstick: But we're only focusing on one today! Galeem, the lord of light.' Wiz: However, Galeem raged war on more than the lord of darkness, Dharkon. He eventually raged war on every single human in the universe, because he wanted to recreate the universe in his own image, because why not? Boomstick: But look at it! It's just light! Put on some sunscreen or something or sunglass-''' (All the Smash fighters are vaporized, fast-forwarded) '''Boomstick: Oh... Wiz: Yep. Boomstick: Welp, Galeem couldn't have done that without some serious power. He's one of the strongest characters in the Smash universe, equal to Dharkon and on par with Tabuu, who all have the capability to destroy an entire universe, we actually see him destroy and recreate the world. ''' Wiz: Galeem's main method of attacks are his rays of light, which move at the speed of light. These rays of light can even keep up with teleportation, and expand to crush the universe in a short period of time. These rays of light completely disintegrate and vaporize opponents, being unstoppable with reflectors or shields. '''Boomstick: He also owns small bombs that eventually explode in a giant laser shaped like a cross, he can even create multiple versions of these, although all the bombs can be destroyed in one simple hit. Wiz: He can even fragment of the fighting area into multiple sections, surrounding the sections with a laser for just a few seconds before disappearing. Galeem can also utilize his wings as drills that can smash through concrete and can create saws out of thin air. Boomstick: Galeem can even create portals to transport the person who attacks it to a battle with a boss under Galeem's control. Giga Bowser, Galleom and Rathalos are all under Galeem's control and are extremely powerful, I mean, look at Rathalos! That's a dragon if I've ever seen one! ' Wiz: But that's not even scraping the surface of what Galeem can do. Galeem also controls 740 Master Hands, possibly more. '''Boomstick: What? Wiz, did you just pull that number out of your a-' Wiz: -ctually, there are 74 fighters in the Smash Ultimate base game, times 10 because, as Marth puts it: (Marth: We'll each need to take down about ten.) '''Boomstick: Each of the Master Hands are exactly the same as the real Master Hand, which Galeem was also able to control. Wiz: Master Hand is able to do extraordinary things and moves, ranging from a simple slap to stretching his finger. Boomstick: So, the weirdest thing in the universe aside, Master Hand can shoot bullets out from his fingers, slap and punch the opponent so hard they become buried in the ground. ' Wiz: Master Hand can punch opponents and electrocute them, he can shoot lasers from his fingertips and throw boulders around like they were nothing, he can even hold fireballs and squeeze them so hard they split into multiple, smaller versions without any visible damage. '''Boomstick: He can squeeze an opponent so hard they fall asleep for indeterminate periods of time, he can stun them with a snap from his fingers and even freeze opponents in place with a chilling wind. Master Hand can even fly faster than light. ' Wiz: 740 of them are insanely powerful and insanely durable. Master Hand was only canonically defeated by Tabuu, who can destroy the universe, like Galeem. '''Boomstick: But it's not all about Butterfly Man, when Crazy Hand opens up the fabric of space and time, Master Hand can stay right in the middle without any bad things happening. Wiz: Master Hand can also create platforms out of everyday objects with a snap of his fingers and bring them to life. Boomstick: If someone even manages to get close to Galeem, they still can't touch him. Galeem can put an impenetrable forcefield around himself that can be slowly weakened and removed if enough of Galeem's spirits are freed. Wiz: Which brings us to the loophole of the rays of light, the thing the whole Adventure Mode is based off of, Spirits. You see, when someone directly battles the beams of light, they are completely and utterly destroyed, becoming puppet fighters, but if someone doesn't fight the light, they simply become spirits. These spirits infuse the puppet fighters, they are completely turned evil and bend to the will of Galeem. Boomstick: And someone who can resist mind control cannot resist the spirits, as they are technically dead, they're minds are erased and they follow Galeem's orders without question. However, if the puppet fighter is not infused with a spirit, they can be freed. ''' Wiz: Galeem is an incredible foe, but he still has a few flaws. His durability has limits and with enough numbers, weapons, armour and skill, he can be defeated, and when he's defeated all his spirits return to their body. '''Boomstick: Galeem is truly the master of all the hands, and if you see his lights, don't try to fight it, you're already dead. Just sit down and accept your fate. (We watch as Galeem kills Dharkon.) ' ' Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATLLEEEEE! Pre-Battle (New York, Thanos is attacking the city, with the Avengers trying to stop it but achieving nothing.) Thanos: Fools. Nothing can stop me. Spider-Man jumps in the air to give him a big kick, but Thanos catches his leg and throws him away. Iron Man flies up to punch him, but Thanos punches him twice and throws him into a building. The other Avengers try to attack him, but he parries all the attacks and knocks them all away with the Space Stone. (In the Smash Universe) Fox: Don't let a single one get away! Marth: We'll each need to take down about ten. Galeem starts to attack the fighters, but stops. A couple Master Hands rush forward and punch the fabric of the universe. Cracks appear through the fabric of the universe until a hole appears in it. Master Hands rip open the universe to reveal the Marvel one. Galeem flies over and looks down into the universe. He sees the fierce battles down in the streets, and sends many beams of light down into the universe. (Back in the Marvel Universe) Thanos knocks Thor away and breaks Mjolnir. He hears the beams of light and teleports away. The light consumes all of the Avengers, killing them. The light reaches the citizens and their houses. They are also killed. Every building and person in the Marvel universe is destroyed by the light. Everything except the ground and Thanos. Thanos: How dare you! That was my job. Galeem's light disappears. Thanos: Hmph, you should come down here, see who the real monster is. Galeem's eye (What is it called?) flashes as he sends down his Master Hands. Thanos: Sending down your minions? Pitiful. Thanos enters a fighting stance, the Infinity Gems glow. The Master Hands point at Thanos. Get ready. Battle FIGHT! Thanos curls his right hand into a fist and activates the Power Stone. Three Master Hands fly toward Thanos. He jumps upward and kicks the first Master Hand into the second one, and knocks the third away with a backhand. A Master Hand tries to slap Thanos from behind, but the Space Stone activates and he's teleported away. Galeem fires two saws of light at Thanos, who uses the Reality Stone to turn them into dust, he then places a hand outstretched and stops a Master Hand in his tracks. He holds out his other hand to stop another Master Hand. The Master Hands slowly push together, starting to crush Thanos. With a surge of adrenaline, Thanos activates his Power Stone and punches them both away. Galeem angers and sends more Master Hands down to attack. Thanos: Ha! More of these guys? I haven't even broken a sweat... Two Master Hands decide to clap to crush him, but Thanos jumps to avoid the attack. He lands on another Master Hand and pushes off, jumping on Master Hands to reach Galeem, who recoils slightly. Galeem activates his forcefield as Thanos reaches him. He levitates while attacking the forcefield. He tries everything and puts all of his energy into his attacks, but to no avail. He even tries to use the Mind Stone to throw random objects, including the Thanoscopter, at the forcefield, but nothing works. Thanos looks down and sees Master Hands flying up toward him. Galeem's eye twinkles slightly as Thanos works to knock down all the Master Hands. Galeem uses a light saw to knock Thanos down to the ground. Thanos looks up at Galeem and sees beams of light flying toward him. Knowing that can't be good, Thanos does something strange: he runs from his attacker. He uses the Space Stone to avoid the attacks as he runs, the Space Stone glowing with the Mind Stone. As the light catches up to him, the Space Throne flies behind him, picking him up off the ground. The Master Hands follow alongside the beams of light, the Space Throne only just outpacing them. As several Master Hands close in, he activates a forcefield which deflects the attacks, but the light is just behind him, it's catching up. Thanos pushes his throne to it's absolute limit, taking evasive manoeuvres as he goes. The light starts coming from all sides, there's no chance to escape! Unless... Thanos gets an idea. Just before the light reaches him, Thanos activates the throne's laser. The lasers match the light, stopping them in their tracks. Thanos laughs as he watches the light dissipate, but a Master Hand surprises him and knocks him off the throne. Thanos coughs as he looks up and sees a Master Hand crush the Space Throne and throw down at his feet. As Galeem prepares another onslaught of light, the Time Stone glows in the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos clenches his fist and turns time backward, ending back up in the Space Throne as a Master Hand come out to surprise him. Thanos dodges the Master Hand instead of being knocked down. Turning around, he shoots a laser at Galeem, who parries with a beam of light. Angered, Galeem sends every single 740 Master Hands down to fight. Thanos turns his throne around and sighs, this will be a long day. Firing lasers at the Master Hands, Thanos starts flying toward the Hands, using the Reality Stone to turn some into confetti. Several Master Hands fire many bullets at Thanos, who raises a forcefield to protect himself. Thanos fires lasers at the Master Hands, who parry with their own lasers. Galeem fires light saws at Thanos, which destroys the throne and makes him fall to the ground, before he hits the Earth, Thanos turns back time. A montage starts where Thanos ends back in his throne, only to be knocked to the ground, lasting less and less each time. The montage stops. Thanos gets on his feet. Thanos: Who are you? TELL ME! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN! The Master Hands all laugh. Galeem's eye shines bright as he enters the Marvel world. Thanos laughs triumphantly. He readies his fingers, his fingers start to move. All 6 Infinity Stones glow....But a Master Hand beats him to the punch, the Master Hand snaps his fingers, stunning Thanos. A Master Hand wraps his hands around Thanos' torso while another grabs his right arm, and they both pull. Thanos snaps out of his daze and let's out a yell. RIP! Thanos yells in pain and falls to his knees as his limp arm falls to the ground. Thanos grips his shoulder. The Master Hands start to surround him, but as Thanos starts to stand up to fight, the Master Hands start turning to dust. Thanos: It worked...I won. The dust starts to fly away, but strangely, they all fly in the same direction, they fly toward Galeem, who absorbs the energy, he turns into a black hole. Thanos: Oh f-'' Beams of light fly out from the black hole, they fly around, surrounding Thanos. His eyes widen as he's vaporized along with the Marvel Universe. '''K.O!' Galeem returns to the Smash Universe, ready to defeat the fighters once more. Conclusion Boomstick: Welp. We ruined Marvel, sorry Wiz: Thanos was an incredible foe, with strength, speed and durability that matches and surpasses the Master Hands, but you know what they say: There's more strength in numbers. Boomstick: Thanos was completely outnumbered, with the 740 Master Hands, PLUS Galeem himself, against ONE person, there was really no chance. Wiz: And don't get us wrong: Thanos was more than a match for Master Hands, even 740 of them, but Galeem's light meant that Thanos would have to rely on teleportation and the Space Throne to escape them, but Galeem's light could even keep up with teleportation, as it kept up with Greninja and Lucario, and the Space Throne could only move at the speed of light, meaning that the light could easily keep up with the throne. Boomstick: Hell, even if we gave Thanos something like the Cosmic Cube, the result wouldn't change. Even if Galeem was alone, he would win again, albeit the battle would be really close, and the battle could go either way if Galeem was alone and Thanos had the Cosmic Cube. ''' Wiz: While they are basically evenly matched alone, Galeem had just what he needed to put Thanos down for good. '''Boomstick: It looks like the Infinity Gauntlet wasn't the Master Hand in this fight! Wiz: The winner is Galeem.' ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Antagonists Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Zacisawesome101